


we only exist to make each other brighter

by mistopia



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, culinary arts major yunho, happy birthday yunho, just soft tingz, physics major wooyoung, wooyoung cooks for yunho, yunho calls wooyoung sugar, yunwoo rise!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistopia/pseuds/mistopia
Summary: Wooyoung decides to make rice cake soup for his boyfriend Yunho. Well, other couples cook for each other every time so what is the difference?Except that Yunho is a culinary arts major and Wooyoung never cooks at all (ramen is an exception).Wooyoung ends up making it anyway.Except that when he's finished cooking, he dreads serving it to Yunho and is close to throwing the soup away.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	we only exist to make each other brighter

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by Wooyoung's AchallenZ  
> \- title is from ATEEZ's Light  
> \- English is not my first language and this isn't beta-ed so you know what you're in hhh

Wooyoung glances at the ticking clock hanging on the wall. Yunho would be home in any time now and the fact makes his anxiousness skyrocket.

Yesterday night, Yunho told him he wanted to make rice cake soup but he couldn't because they didn't have rice cakes at home and Yunho was too lazy to make a run to the grocery store.

This morning, Wooyoung woke up to see a message in his Analytical Mechanics group chat informing that the class – which is also Wooyoung’s only class for the day – was cancelled, leaving him with nothing to do. That was how he found himself getting up from bed and going to the supermarket, "Yunho's rice cake soup" ringing at the back of his mind.

Wooyoung sighs as he gets reminded of the whole situation. He stares at the result of his impulsiveness; a bowl of rice cake soup situated in the middle of the dining table. He has had some taste of it and to his taste sensory, it's surprisingly good but he doesn't know if Yunho would think the same.

Well, Yunho the boyfriend might compliment him – mostly for his efforts – but Yunho the culinary arts student? He would probably end up throwing the bowl not onto the sink, but out of their windows.

Wooyoung has heard stories that go around the campus about his boyfriend. Yunho is popular – if not the most popular – among the culinary arts students, simply for his massive skills and talents (and definitely for his appearance too).

He constantly tops the examination and coursework, barely anyone could come close to him. Even other culinary arts schools are aware of his capabilities and some three Michelin-starred restaurants already have their eyes set on him, further proving that his spectacular skills is no rumour.

Since he's that good, the lecturers sometimes would ask him to assist them on the coursework of other classes. And apparently he really shows no mercy on evaluating their coursework, and he's heard to be even sterner than the lecturers. Wooyoung's pretty sure his boyfriend has made some freshmen cry with his criticism.

And now Wooyoung himself feels like crying.

What the hell was he thinking, cooking for his top culinary arts student of a boyfriend? And it was his first time cooking something more than frying an egg and making ramen too. Even though he personally thinks it doesn't end up tasting like rubber, he could never predict what Yunho is going to say about it. Or maybe, he would take a glance at the soup and cringe at it without even tasting it.

Wooyoung's eyes are still on the rice cake soup, which is sitting still on the table and dreading for its uncertain future. Would Wooyoung throw it away or would he actually give it to Yunho? The first option definitely seems more ideal at this moment.

Wooyoung outstretches his hands to the bowl and before he could touch it, the sound of a beep, signalling the door opening makes him freeze on his spot.

Well shit. Yunho is home. And he couldn't throw away the rice cake soup now... meaning that Yunho would see it. Yunho would see his horrifyingly atrocious cooking.

They make eye-contact and Wooyoung awkwardly lifts his palm to greet his boyfriend. "Hi?" he says in a small voice.

Yunho doesn't say anything as he walks up to Wooyoung and pulls him into his embrace. He lovingly sniffs the top of Wooyoung's head before leaving light kisses on it.

"I miss you, my little baby."

Wooyoung endearingly rolls his eyes at the pet name as he puts his hands on the sides of Yunho's waist. "I miss you too, my big baby," he says as he plants kisses Yunho's clothed chest several times.

Wooyoung loves getting hugs from his lover and Yunho knows it. The two make it a routine for them to share hugs once they wake up, before they leave for class, once they come home to each other, and honestly basically at every chance they get. They’re disgustingly glued together and they’re not ashamed of it, openly showing their affections towards each other to every pair of watching eyes.

Wooyoung craves to be engulfed in Yunho's big frame every second and Yunho never hesitates to give him exactly what he needs. Yunho's warm hugs are like water to Wooyoung, he needs them to survive.

Wooyoung gets drowned in the moment, especially when his boyfriend just comes home smelling like pastries so it makes him naturally forget about the rice cake soup that is staring back at him in its still place, pleading to be noticed.

"Eh? Is that rice cake soup?"

Wooyoung's eyes snap open, his body tensing at the question. Oh no... Yunho noticed. He looks at the said meal, and he could've sworn it seems like the soup is mocking him. He glances up at Yunho, who's now looking at him, face showing genuine curiosity.

Wooyoung wets his lips before speaking, "Y-yeah. I uhh... I might have made it," he slightly winces at the end of his sentence.

A smile makes its way onto Yunho's face. "Wait, really? Is it for me?" he questions excitedly, eyes still not leaving the younger.

"Yeah..." Wooyoung quietly says as his eyes fall down to the floor. "But you don't have to eat it, really. It probably tastes like hand sanitizer," he chuckles, but it dies down quickly.

If it were any other day in different situations, Yunho probably would have laughed at that. But Yunho knows better not to. Especially when he feels how Wooyoung tensed in his arms, he hears the crack in Wooyoung's voice, and he sees how nervous Wooyoung looks to the point of avoiding Yunho's eyes.

Ever since they started dating and sharing the same space, Wooyoung has never cooked. Hell, he's never been near the stove at all. Yunho makes it his job to cook for them, especially since he enjoys cooking so he doesn't find it a problem. And Wooyoung also never bothers to.

So for Wooyoung to actually make efforts to prepare him something that he planned to cook himself, it makes Yunho feel overwhelmed with warmth at the gesture.

Yunho puts his index finger under Wooyoung's chin to lift his face up. He sends a smile to his boyfriend before saying, "Sugar, of course I will eat anything you made me. I'm sure you did great and I’m proud of your effort. So now are you going to feed me or let me starve?"

Wooyoung bites his lower lip as he glances at the rice cake soup that is waiting to be eaten. "Can you just forget it? Pretend that you never saw it? I don't think a culinary major like you deserves to eat something that looks like that."

Yunho lets out a snort at that. He puts on an angry face and squeezes both of Wooyoung's cheeks with his hands – which cover Wooyoung's whole face – making the shorter whine when he fails to remove Yunho's hands on his face.

"Trust me, you can serve me poison and I'm still gonna eat it just because I love you that much, sugar."

That earns him a smack on the arm by a now-pouting Wooyoung, making him let go of his hands on Wooyoung's face to rub at his slapped arm.

"That's not making me feel any better, you jerk!" Wooyoung huffs, folding his arms together across his chest.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Don't get mad at me please?" Yunho bends down to Wooyoung's height, so that he can be face-to-face with his boyfriend. He doesn’t forget to put on a puppy eyes to him.

Wooyoung lightly hits Yunho's chest with his fist. "You know I'm never gonna be mad at you anyway."

Yunho grins, making him look puppy-like. "I know. Let's eat?” he suggests, making Wooyoung nods in defeat.

The two then sit down at the table. Wooyoung slowly drags the bowl across the table to place it right in front of Yunho. He looks at his boyfriend for a second before gesturing him to eat the soup, his mouth kept shut.

Yunho doesn't waste any second longer as he tastes the broth first. He then eats the rice cake and the beef brisket afterwards, and only after he mixes them together. He stays silent as he eats, which makes Wooyoung even more nervous.

Wooyoung keeps staring at his boyfriend who continues to eat without saying anything, without glancing at him even for once, without showing any expressions, and Wooyoung is scared to interrupt. Does Yunho think his soup is that terrible? Does Yunho eat without stopping to trick his mind into thinking that it tastes good?

Yunho is chewing on the rice cake and brisket when he finally looks up from the soup and his eyes finally land on his lover's face, who obviously has worry drawn on his face. And that makes Yunho realises that he hasn't been speaking to him (and not even offering the rice cake soup to him).

He forms a smile at his boyfriend after he gulps down the last rice cake in his mouth before excitedly telling him, "Sugar, this is really good! Your broth is hella amazing and I'm convinced that it's the best I've ever tasted. Honestly, you could feed me this for the rest of our life and I won't complain. It really is that good," he expressively comments to his boyfriend, hoping it’ll erase the worry on Wooyoung’s face.

However, his smile and enthusiasm drop when he sees a tear rolling down each of Wooyoung's cheeks. Panicking, he quickly leans closer and puts his hands on Wooyoung's face, his thumbs wiping the tears away.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks, worry evident in his voice.

Hearing how gentle Yunho sounds makes Wooyoung feel like crying even more. What did he do to deserve this sweet of a boyfriend? Who would say nothing but praises to him? Who would hug him despite how Yunho himself is feeling? Who would make him food at 2 AM if he asks for it?

Wooyoung bites his lips hoping to stop the tears from escaping. He shudders as he takes a breath. "You're too nice to me. Even when I could potentially make you get food poisoning with my food..."

Yunho gasps when he realises what Wooyoung is implying. "Sugar, why would I lie? Your soup is really good, seriously. If you don't believe me, you can make one again and I'll bring it to my lecturers for them to evaluate."

Wooyoung pulls a face and instead of saying anything corresponding to that, he just says, "You're so annoying."

"And you love me," Yunho says as he wiggles his eyebrows at his boyfriend while his mouth forms a smile.

"Well that, I do," Wooyoung hums thoughtfully.

"And I love you too. And you make the best rice cake soup." Yunho giggles at Wooyoung's sour expression as he mentions that. "You should eat too. It's really good. I’m not lying to you, sugar," he stresses again, knowing that Wooyoung still isn't fully convinced that Yunho is being honest on his judgment. 

Yunho takes a spoonful of the soup and brings the spoon closer to Wooyoung's mouth to feed him. A slice of rice cake falls onto Yunho's palm and Wooyoung doesn't hesitate to eat it from his boyfriend's palm. Yunho shakes his head in disapproval yet he has a big smile on his face when Wooyoung giggles at him.

The two let silence accompany them as they continue to share the meal (with Yunho feeding Wooyoung instead of letting him get his own spoon).

"Thank you, sugar," Yunho utters, breaking the silence between them.

Wooyoung places a light kiss on his cheek as a response. He smiles as he lovingly looks at Yunho. "You're welcome, my light."

Warmth fills Yunho's chest at the term of endearment. Unlike himself, who constantly calls Wooyoung 'sugar', Wooyoung doesn't do it as often so when he does call Yunho 'my light', Yunho knows the moment is special.

**Author's Note:**

> \- yunho a culinary arts major calling wooyoung 'sugar' and wooyoung a physics major calling yunho 'light' (just in case yall dont notice hehe)  
> \- any sort of engagement is cherished <3 if you read this, thank you for giving this a chance!  
> \- yunwoo rise!!!


End file.
